True Feelings
by ABNOMALIITY
Summary: the boss is always ready for a challenge and willing to fight anything that comes in between her and her path. but can she fight her own feelings towards one of her lieutenants that's strongly developing as time goes by? only one way to find out.


True feelings

Saints row the third fan-fiction

Fem-boss x pierce

**authors note: hey guys, this is one of my very first storys that im trying to write. it will consist of 9-10 chapters explaining the feelings towards the female boss and pierce of saints row the third. this probably the first and only story of that parring but I'm willing to give it a try. let me know how i did**.

Days have never been better in the city of SteelPort. Since STAG has officially left SteelPort, Everything has returned to the way it was before all of the events occurred. The saints have never reached a height were they are now. The boss decided to settle down in SteelPort; making it their new official home for the saints. Shaundi is now a star of her own TV show "Moments with the Saints". Mayor Reynolds has retired from his position and now has been replaced by pierce. Viola and zimos have endured in a partnership with the prostitution business. Oleg and kenzie stated working on new equipment together that could benefit the saints in the future. And finally, Angel earned his gang back in order to start a fresh chapter without their recent corrupted leader; killbane. Things seemed to be going well for the saints at this point in time. Everyone except one person; the leader of the saints. Ever since the day they all arrived in SteelPort, the boss has been having mixed feelings; not only towards herself, but to her friends as well. The boss would constantly think about all that they've done in the past six months that have past. She feels as if she can't protect them anymore; that she's been left in a venerable state, but the boss knows that that's not true. She believes that she will be strong; in order to protect her crew and the people she cares about.

It is now midday. The suns about to be put to rest and now at this very moment

Here she was. Standing on the balcony watching the sun set off in the east. It was moments like this that she wished it could replay all the time. The bosses look was of amazement. Her hair was long and smooth with a dark red color added to the mix; lopsided. Her eyes were a light brownish hazel combination. She wore an urban safari jacket with a low cut shit. Her legs were covered by her skin tight black leggings while wearing black and purple kabana sandals. In short, she was beautiful. She was standing outside while a massive saint's victory party was being thrown at the saints' headquarters. Crowds of people were on the dance floor having the time of their lives. The rest of the gang including the new members were present; also mentioning that the party was thrown once again by pierce and zimos, only this time there were no hooker assassins. Shaundi was with her old friends including Johnny Gat, who wasn't dead as everyone thought he was. Johnny was found two weeks after the plane incident, at the syndicate warehouse, tied up and beaten for information. The gun wounds were still visible on his chest. After he was rescued, the saints rushed him to the nearest hospital for treatment. Johnny came out a new man, no longer bound to his sorrow from the passing of Aisha; He was now a free man ready to take on the world one last time. Pierce was with them as well talking to gat and Shaundi about past experiences and about what's going on now in his position of mayor.

"So yeah that's what's up right now, but I know that I'm going to have to deal with more of that political bullshit later on." Said pierce

"Ha yeah…and besides, you don't look like that type of guy who wants to deal with a lot of hard shit. Your type of motto is to puss out and leave" explained Johnny.

"Ha Ha very funny, you might laugh at me now, but when the time is right you'll see what I'm fully capable of." Pierce said with a smirk on his face.

"Just don't try too hard, or you'll turn this city in to a hell hole." Spoken Johnny.

"Hey have you guys seen the boss anywhere, I can't find her?" asked Shaundi, curious about the presents of their leader.

"No, not a clue, unless she's in her room or something; did you check in there?"

"Pierce I looked fucking everywhere."

"All right calm down girl, I was just asking."

"Guys chill, she's on the balcony upstairs." Gat suddenly said breaking the tension between the pair.

"Why is she up there when the parties down here, she should be enjoying herself with us" Said Shaundi.

"I don't know, but when I was talking to her she didn't sound too good, like she was sad or something."

All the talk about the sadness that surrounded their leader convinced pierce to do something about it. He promptly stood up and spoke to Shaundi and Johnny.

"I'm gonna go check on her so you too just stay here; I'll be right back" stated Shaundi.

"Don't be too long, they're going to start the movie in a couple of minutes."

Johnny added in "try not to piss her off, will you?"

"I won't and yeah, I'll seeya in a little bit" said pierce. With that being said, he turned around and walked up to the second level walking to the balcony. Pierce came into contact with the outside entrance door by grabbing the handle and pulled it open. From there he walked out onto the balcony seeing nothing at first, but then his eyes crossed paths with the boss standing to the right side. He walked over and was about to tap her on the shoulder, but stopped when he heard noises coming from her. From listening, pierce made out that it was the sound of crying; soft crying. Pierce knew what he had to do, so he slowly tapped her on her shoulder which made her jump and turn around in a fast motion. At this point he didn't know what to do; he decided to simply ask her a question.

"Yo boss, what's wrong?"

"Pierce…I didn't know it was…can you jus…please go away" she said, trying to get rid of his presence.

Pierce frowned, it was unknown to him why she was sad, but one thing for sure; it wasn't good. Pierce knew that he had to cheer her up somehow; he had to get her going again. He thought long and strong until he came up with a way and used it.

"Is it something you want to talk about, I'm here and I'll listen."

"There's nothing to talk about, please just leave Pierce." She said and looked away from the man.

"Boss listen to me; I know you don't want me here right now but I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up….please, talk to me." Stated Pierce

At that point, she had no choice. She could easily beat him till he left but now was not the time for that, and her feelings forbid it. "_Damn you pierce Washington" _she told herself. After wards she turned around and faced him; ready to tell pierce why she was feeling the way she was.

"Okay…fine. The reason why I'm feeling this way is because I feel that I can do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how long I can keep this up Pierce; I feel as if I'm losing my strength. All that I have to handle as time goes by. I don't know if I can do this anymore." She told him, in the process of breaking down a second time. At this point pierce was utterly surprised by the way she was acting. The boss never broke down in her life. Pierce couldn't understand why she was feeling this way; it was uncertain. At this point he did the only thing he could think off; try and comfort her. He reached out and pulled her into a hug while trying to calm her down.

"Hey Hey boss listen, don't give up this easily. You always said that you would never give up; even when times were worse. You are strong, wise, and hell of a good fighter. Your also one of the greatest friends I've ever met" he told her.

He could hear the softness of her cries through his shirt; but in an instant, they started to fade away. She calmed herself and managed to look at him.

"You…you really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do boss; so please, don't throw away everything you've worked for just because you don't feel strong enough. That's bullshit and you know it is." He stated.

With that being said, the boss wiped the rest of her tears away and looked back at pierce.

Your right pierce; your right…..I'm so sorry.

"You don't need to apologize; I just want you to promise that you're not going to cry anymore, Promise?"

The boss didn't answer, until she grabbed pierce and hugged him again. That's when she decided to answer.

"Promise; now come on, we got a party to finish if you don't mind."

"Fuck right." pierce replied, and both of them returned indoors to embrace in the experience of just letting it live. The boss couldn't help but smile at herself, trying to go over the recent situation that just occurred. Of all the people that would help her settle down after breaking down, Pierce was the last person that she expected to do so. She guessed that in a way, he really cared about her. In her thoughts she said to herself, "_Only one way to find out._"


End file.
